SAO's stories
by Shiren Asuka
Summary: Recueil de courtes histoires — Dans les jeux ou en dehors, tout est réel : les sentiments qu'ils ressentent, les instants qu'ils vivent et surtout, l'histoire qu'ils écrivent à partir de tout ces petits moments.
1. Et si

**Titre** : Et si...

**Pairing** : /

**Disclaimer** : SAO ne m'appartient pas : tout est à Reki Kawahara.

* * *

Par moment, il arrivait aux joueurs de SAO de se poser des questions. Pour ceux de l'extérieur, elles n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Mais pour eux... Pour eux, elles remettaient en cause l'existence même de leur monde. Il y en avait tant. Beaucoup trop. Différentes pour chaque personne, mais dans l'ensemble, toutes communes. Et puis, il y avait celle qui revenait souvent. Qui revenait peut-être trop.

Et s'il n'y avait pas eu SAO ?

Ils savaient tous ce que cela voulait dire : ils ne seraient pas rentrés dans ce monde meurtrier, ne seraient pas restés deux ans dans le coma, n'auraient pas vécu la mort de leurs amis et de leurs proches, n'auraient pas connu la peur de savoir si dans un, deux, trois jours, ils allaient mourir en allant au front ou en combattant un boss. Ils n'auraient rien connu de tout ça. Mais ils ne se seraient pas connus non plus – Kirito, Asuna, Agil, Klein, Lisbeth, Silica, et tant d'autres... Alors quand ils se voyaient, vivant et en forme, un quotidien un peu monotone maintenant à raconter avec impatience sur le bout des lèvres, ils oubliaient tout. Ça n'avait plus d'importance. Parce que c'était grâce à ce monstrueux jeu qu'ils avaient pu tous se connaître, malgré l'âge plus ou moins différent qu'ils avaient, et c'était sans aucun doute une des choses qu'ils ne pourraient jamais regretter.

Les liens qu'ils avaient créés étaient restés, même dans le monde réel. Ils s'étaient cherchés, s'étaient revus, s'envoyaient des mails pour garder le contact et de temps à autres, organisaient des rencontres hors-ligne dans le bar d'Agil pour tous se revoir en même temps, en chair et en os. Alors ils riaient, parlaient de leur vie qu'ils avaient parfois du mal à reprendre – surtout certains, en fait, qui semblaient nettement préférer balancer une épée dans tout les sens plutôt que d'aller en cours ou au travail... – tout comme ils leur arrivaient souvent de parler de VRMMORPG qui sortaient dans d'autres pays grâce à The Seed – la graine du monde. Parfois, ils abordaient aussi le sujet « Sword Art Online ». Parce qu'après tout, l'Aincrad avait été leur monde pendant plus de deux ans. Un monde fantastique, envoûtant, et terriblement mortel. Et il n'y avait qu'entre eux qu'ils pouvaient en parler. Alors malgré les mauvais souvenirs, ils le faisaient. Ils parlaient des combats, des compétences, des événements qui s'y étaient passés, des armes de bonne qualité de Liz, du familier adorable de Silica, de la cuisine médiocre des premières villes et de celle divine d'Asuna, de la chance qu'avait eue Kirito de vivre quelques semaines à ses côtés... Et en général, Klein explosait en disant que ce n'était pas juste, un verre de bourbon fraîchement servit par Agil en main. Puis ils éclataient tous de rire.

Alors quand ils se quittaient, plus tard dans la soirée, plus personne n'y pensait. Ils partaient tous, l'esprit apaisé, les questions éloignées pour un temps. Ce qu'il serait advenu d'eux si SAO n'avait jamais existé... En vérité, personne ne voulait le savoir.

Parce qu'ils ne se seraient pas connus. Et au final, c'était la seule chose qui comptait.


	2. Peur de mourir

**Titre** : Peur de mourir

**Pairing** : /

**Disclaimer** : SAO ne m'appartient pas : tout est à Reki Kawahara.

* * *

« Un jeu où l'on peut mourir, c'est du gâteau ! »

A ce moment là, personne n'aurait pu comprendre les paroles de Kirito. Personne sauf les survivants de SAO. Ne pas devoir constamment surveiller sa barre de PV, le nombre de potions de vie ou de mana et de cristaux qu'il lui restait, ne pas frémir de peur quand ses points de vie tombaient dans le rouge... Ne pas avoir peur de mourir quand il tombait dans une zone piège ou dans une chambre de boss où les cristaux étaient inutilisables, ne pas s'inquiéter de l'état de ses alliés et amis au moindre coup... C'était grisant. C'était grisant de jouer pour jouer, et non pour survivre. Oh, bien sûr, ce n'était pas comme si tout était redevenu comme avant. Les réflexes et les sentiments qu'il avait soigneusement cultivés et malheureusement développés pendant deux ans refaisaient souvent surface. Et un coup d'œil dérobé sur la barre de PV en plein combat, et une vérification de ses potions et cristaux, et parfois une peur inexpliquée en voyant ses points de vie tomber dans leur rouge. Si les deux premiers pouvaient s'apparenter à une attitude maniaque, perfectionniste, voir trop attentive, le dernier était inexplicable. On pouvait rire, s'amuser, s'énerver, être triste, pleurer, mais peu importait la réalité du jeu, il ne devrait pas y avoir de la peur.

Pas la peur de mourir, en tout cas.

Et pourtant, elle était là. Elle revenait à chaque fois, à la moindre occasion, désireuse de faire perdurer le pouvoir qu'elle possédait sur ses sens. Elle lui étreignait le cœur, l'étouffait soigneusement quand ses PV descendaient un peu trop, comme un serpent vicieux. Et plus ses points de vie descendaient, plus elle resserrait son étreinte. Le souffle se faisait plus court, les pensées brouillonnes, et une seule envie résistait et s'imposait sur la terreur qui paralysait son cerveau.

Survivre.

Survivre coûte que coûte.


End file.
